


Don't Fear The Reaper

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Reader-Insert, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: Chase makes an odd friend who may or may not end up saving his life





	Don't Fear The Reaper

"What the hell??" Chase exclaimed, jaw agape.

 

He rubbed at his eyes and looked back up. No he was not hallucinating...well maybe he was. How often was it one saw people walk **_through_** someone else? Even with his odd family that was something he'd never witnessed before. Wait...could they be a ghost? Someone trapped on earth, cursed to wander it for eternity? 

 

"Or I'm just crazy." Chase muttered to himself.

 

He had to know. They were just across the street from his building, he could reach them if he hurried. 

 

"Please don't be crazy. Please don't be crazy." Chase whispered under his breath.

 

He knew he probably at least looked crazy, dashing across the street and after someone who may not even be there. But they certainly looked real enough, leaning against a nearby building as if they were waiting for someone. Chase froze when he was just a foot away, suddenly feeling really foolish. What do you even say to a potentially not there person? 'Um hello my name is Chase and excuse me for being rude but are you real?'

 

Oh shit he said that outloud, Chase realized in horror as you looked up at him. Wait maybe he didn't cause you just looked away, observing the people walking by. 

 

'Ok this time for real.' Chase cleared his throat, "E-excuse me?"

 

Annnnd nothing. You just kept people watching. 

 

'Oh God I am crazy aren't I?' Chase straightened, determined to try one more time before going home and having Henrik just check him into a mental hospital, "Excuse me! Are you real?"

 

Ah ha you looked at him again! But now you looked confused, looking around yourself before looking back at him, "Pardon?"

 

Chase nearly whooped in relief, he might not be crazy after all! "Uh right sorry that was rude. Uh...shit...hi my name is Chase and uh...are you...real?" Chase stammered towards the end as your eyes grew wider.

 

"Are you talking to me?" You asked, seeming shocked.

 

Chase nodded hesitantly, "Er...yes?"

 

"You can see me??" 

 

Chase didn't know how to react to that nor to you suddenly jumping out in front of a man walking past and said man passing through you like you weren't there. The man didn't even flinch though he did give Chase an odd look when Chase gasped. He found himself reaching forward, "Are you a ghost?" He whispered only to jump back when his fingers touched fabric and skin and you yelping in surprise. 

 

"I'm sorry!" Chase exclaimed, backing up some more to put space between him and this ghost person.

 

"Wait no!" Chase stopped when you reached out to him, "I'm sorry you just startled me. I'm not used to people seeing me when I don't want them to." You gave him a sheepish grin.

 

"Oh uh it's alright." Chase smiled at you though he could feel his heart pounding, he couldn't believe he was talking to an actual ghost, "I'm not used to seeing ghosts either so this is a new experience for both of us."

 

"Ghost? Oh no I'm not a ghost." 

 

Chase raised an eyebrow when you hesitated. If you weren't a ghost then what were you?

 

"I'm...uh...a reaper actually."

 

Oh.

 

OH.

 

Chase swallowed, his heart racing even more. He should have just ignored this strange person and gone inside to film. "You're death?"

 

You chuckled, "Oh no I just work for him."

 

"But you still kill people?"

 

Chase couldn't help flinching at your loud "No!"

 

"Sorry." You apologized, "Been awhile since I've been a normal person. Bit rusty on the communication skills." You took a deep breath, "Reapers don't kill people. What we do is go to someone who is dying or has already died and then escort their soul to the afterlife."

 

"Ohhh." Chase frowned and looked down at his body, "Err I'm not dead am I?"

 

You grinned, "No need to fear, you are 100% alive and well."

 

"Oh good." Chase let out a sigh of relief, "So uh...why can I see you then?"

 

You shrugged, "No idea. Never heard of this happening before. Though I've only been a reaper for a few years and I don't talk much with the other reapers assigned to this area." 

 

"Huh." Chase looked around at all the people walking up and down the sidewalk, "I probably look a bit nutty, looking like I'm talking to air. Maybe I should act like I'm on the phone." Chase let out an awkward chuckle.

 

"Nah you're good. I made myself visible to everyone when I realized you could touch me." Chase must have looked unsure as you then said, "Here I'll show you. Excuse me miss!" You called to a woman passing by.

 

To Chase's surprise the lady paused and looked over at you.

 

"Do you have the time?" You asked. The lady pulled out her phone and called back "Just after 10." You smiled and waved, "Ok thank you!" You turned back to Chase with a grin, "See? Nothing to worry about."

 

"I guess not." Chase smiled back then paused when he remembered something you said earlier, "Wait you said it's been awhile since you've been a normal person. Does that mean..?"

 

"I was human before yes. Died a few years ago in a car accident and Death offered to let me be a reaper for awhile before moving on." You explained rather nonchalantly as if talking about the weather instead of your death.

 

"Oh." Chase shifted awkwardly, "I'm sorry."

 

You waved him off, "S'all right, Chase. It was years ago and I actually died instantly so no traumatic memories or anything like that." You paused before exclaiming, "Oh! And my name is Y/N by the way. Sorry just realized I forgot to introduce myself." You gave him another sheepish grin while holding out your hand. 

 

Chase had laughed and shook your hand before talking with you about being a reaper. He found out you became a reaper cause Death loved your homemade cookies. "What? No way." "I'm serious! Death really loves good food and I got to be a reaper in exchange for making him cookies! Stop looking at me like that I'm serious!" He also found out you were waiting on the soul of an old man that was on the building you had been waiting outside of. Apparently he was on hospice and would be passing that day so Chase kept you company while you waited.

 

"Is it hard watching people die?" Chase asked you a few days later when he had encountered you again. This time you were waiting on a cancer patient in Henrik's hospital and he saw you while bringing the good doctor some lunch.

 

"It was at first." You had replied after a moment, "But then I realized how much I was helping people."

 

You gestured to the hospital around you, "Most of the people I escort are either old or very sick. They've usually been suffering for a long time. But when I see their souls they're finally free of that suffering. And they're usually happy to see someone is waiting to take them to their afterlife."

 

Chase hummed in response, thinking over your answer.

 

It was an odd friendship he built with you over the following months. He never knew when he was going to run into you and it wasn't like you had a phone or computer he could contact you on. And yet everytime he saw you it was like you had been friends for years. He told you things he'd never even told his brothers. His fears of not being a good dad, his fights with Stacy (he didn't wish to trouble his brothers with that), his growing disappointment with his channel just to name a few. And you always provided an ear and a shoulder if he needed it. Though there was still one thing he never told you, not even after Stacy filed for divorce. But he knew you of all people would probably understand...

 

~~~~~~~~

 

You were enjoying the spring afternoon air one day as you walked through town. It had been a pretty quiet day for you so far, only having to escort an elderly lady in her 90's to the afterlife that morning. The singing birds nearby made you smile while the smell of fresh cut grass reminded you of days long passed. All in all it was a beautiful day and you wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. 

 

Which is why you gave a slight sigh when you felt the pull of a soon to be dying soul on you. Damn, you were hoping the elderly lady would be the only one today. Maybe you could have sought out Chase. It had been awhile since you'd seen your friend and you'd love to chat with him again. Oh well maybe you could go find him after this escort.

 

Closing your eyes you felt yourself teleport to the soul's location, flinching when you heard a gun go off. Yikes gunshot deaths were one of your least favorite ones to death with. There was always a lot of grief involved in those, regardless of how the person got shot.

 

Bracing yourself you opened your eyes and looked around for the person you'd be escorting. It only took a moment for you to find their body on the floor.

 

And it only took a moment longer for you to scream, "NO!!"

 

Laying in a growing pool of red was your friend Chase, his gun still held loosely in his hand. 

 

You put your hands over your mouth, trying to stop your horrified screams but you weren't prepared for this! You didn't want to escort him! Not yet! Not for decades to come! You panicked and used your powers to just shove at Chase's soul when you felt it start to detach from his body, forcing it to stay. Then you felt around the building, surely there was someone nearby who could help! You weren't supposed to interfere but Chase was...no _is_ your friend! You weren't going to let him die!

 

There! In an office the next floor down you could feel one of Chase's brothers. In an instant you teleported yourself to them, finding his brother Anti fiddling with some equipment. You weren't sure what to do at first, while you knew who Chase's brothers were, you had never been introduced to them and didn't know if they knew who or what you were. So instead of showing yourself you pulled on one of your abilities as a reaper, imitating sounds. Usually you used it to provide a comforting and familiar voice or sound for a distraught soul but now you used it to imitate the gun going off in the distance. Anti immediately froze before glitching away. 

 

You teleported after him just in time to hear him scream "͞ **C͢͏̵H̛̕AS̴͡E̶͘͘!̕!"**. Your heart broke as you watched him fall to his knees next to Chase's prone body, the pool of red soaking into his jeans. You popped away and back with towels from the nearby janitorial closet, quietly placing them in the corner where Anti could easily see them. When he did he quickly grabbed them and pressed one against Chase's head, sobbing and pleading,  **"̡No͏͟n͘o̢̡n͠o̡͏n̡o!͜! F͘͏ų͘͞c͢͟k̨͢ No ̸C̸҉h̛as̢e̵͜ ̧Pl͡e̷̢͞a̸͟s̷͜ȩ̷͞!͏̴̕!͏ G͢O͠D͏͠ C͟͏H҉Ą͢S̨͜E̶͝ ̵̕͠NO̴͝!̢͜!!͏"͟**

 

Your broken heart only shattered more when Jackie and Henrik arrived, both equally as distraught as Anti. You had to silently steady Henrik's hands, his despair causing them to shake too much to work on Chase without help. Even the superhero you had to steady and guide, his shaking knees threatening to buckle when he lifted Chase to take him to the hospital, his unending tears making it hard to see where he was going.

 

What followed was several long, harrowing days of you standing vigil over Chase, silently and secretly guiding his brothers' hands to help save him. When you felt his vitals start to dip when Henrik had passed out from exhaustion you would wake him up with a subconscious need to check the areas that were failing. When Marvin's magic started to wane from all the healing spells he was trying, you lent him some of your own energy, guiding his magic to the parts of Chase's brain that you could feel were still damaged. The only times you left was when you felt another soul needed escorted. You were still a reaper after all. You had a job to do. But you always came right back.

 

You fell to your knees and wept with relief when you heard Henrik tell the others that Chase was going to live. You had felt it yourself but to _hear_ someone else say it provided a balm to your heart that you had desperately needed. You don't know how long you cried, finally letting out all the grief and guilt that had built up in you. You felt like you had failed Chase in some way. Failed as his friend to not notice this. Surely as a reaper you should have seen the signs?!

 

**"Hey. You in the corner."**

 

Your head snapped up at hearing Anti's voice, shocked to see the others had left and Anti was looking straight at you. 

 

"You can see me?" You asked after a moment.

 

Anti nodded, **"Right now I can. You've been here for awhile though. I caught glimpses of you when I'd glitch in or out of the room."**

 

"Oh." Huh you guess that sort of made sense. Death had explained that reapers could exist on a different plane which is how they could move about invisibly. Anti must move through that same plane when he glitched around. And focusing now you could feel that you must have slipped back into their plane while you were crying, which explained why Anti could see you now.

 

**"You were there in...that room too..right? You brought the magically appearing towels."**

 

At your surprised look Anti chuckled, **"Doc doesn't believe it but I'm pretty observant. Just easier to pretend I'm not. Get away with more ya know?"**

 

You gave a weak smile in return, "Yea that was me." You looked over at Chase, your heart breaking again at seeing him lay there, far too still and wires and bandages everywhere. "I couldn't let him die." You whispered. 

 

**"You his guardian angel or something like that?"**

 

This time you chuckled, "Something like that."

 

**"Huh. Cool."**  

 

For several moments you sat in silence, both of you just watching Chase's chest slowly rise and fall with each breath. It brought you comfort being able to see his body still working.

 

**"Thank you."** Anti's voice broke the silence. You looked up at him but he was still looking at Chase, **"Chase...he means everything to us. So uh...thanks. For protecting him."**

 

You smiled at him, confident Anti could see you out of the corner of his eye, "Of course. He means a lot to me too. Though maybe..." You paused then sighed, "Maybe I need to be better about making sure he knows how much he means to...everyone. how much he's loved."

 

Silence fell again before Anti finally said, **"Yea I...we could be better too..."**

 

Later that night you sat next to Chase's bed, fingers carding through his hair. "You need to wake up soon Chase. Your hair could use a wash." You whispered, a small smile on your lips.

 

"He shouldn't need washed at all and yet here we are."

 

You yelped and spun around. Standing in the doorway behind you was your boss, looking both faintly amused and slightly bored like he always did. "Err hi Death."

 

He raised a brow at you, "Y/N"

 

He looked over at Chase and walked towards the bed, his shoes echoing on the tile. You couldn't help angling your body slightly to hide Chase from view a bit, though you knew you couldn't stop Death if he wanted Chase.

 

Several tense moments of silence passed before Death hummed. "In all my many long years I have never seen a reaper fight so desperately against their job."

 

You swallowed, "His soul never left his body..."

 

Death glanced at you, "Not for lack of trying though."

 

As Death looked over Chase's vulnerable form, you found yourself silently praying that all your hard work wasn't for nothing. You held your breath when Death turned to face you fully, "It's a good thing I like your cookies." He started walking away. When he reached the door he paused and looked at you over his shoulder, "It is important to take care of your friends. But Y/N?"

 

"Yea?"

 

"Don't do this again."

 

"I won't sir."

 

Your shoulders slumped with relief when Death disappeared. You couldn't help but let out a silly giggle, overcome by joy that Death let Chase live. Chase's road to recovery was going to be long and hard but you were going to be there. After all its important to take care of your friends.

 

 

 

 


End file.
